A Monk's Love
by MistressSesshou
Summary: Kagome moves on an impulse. Miroku follows and Inuyasha does something that he will soon regret. Can he find a way win back Kagome's love? Or will he lose to the monk in purple robes?
1. Default Chapter

A frustrated grunt echoed and bounced off the stone walls of the old well, as Kagome tried to find a way to get her heavy yellow pack up and out, along with herself. 'Damn...' She stomped her foot on the ground.

She looked at the pack that lay by her feet. 'It should be ok while I go and get help.' Grabbing onto the thick green veins that clung to the sides of the well, Kagome pulled herself to the top. Before climbing out, she took in a deep breath. 'I've always loved the clean air of Feudal Japan.' A wandering thought crossed her mind.

Swinging a leg over the side, she sat for a moment on the rim of the well. She stood and started to walk in the direction towards the village. Her eyes glancing across the treetops as she walked, that's when she saw them, Kikyou's Soul Catchers. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Kikyou must be near by...then that means...Inuyasha...'

A pain struck her heart, and she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. 'No! I can't let this affect me...maybe...he doesn't know she's hear yet.' She shook her head and picked up the pace, hoping to catch Inuyasha before he found out Kikyou was there.

Unknown to her she was being watched.

Dark eyes flashed, as a grunt was heard from within the Bone Eater's Well. A few moments passed before the eyes lay upon the beauty that was the young miko. Her raven black tresses cascaded down her shoulders as a soft breeze blew through the trees.

The wind carried her scent, and it seemed to tease the nose of the watched. The scent caught in his nostrils, it was intoxicating. His followed her every moment, his watched as she stopped, her eyes looking towards the sky. He followed her gaze. 'Soul Catchers...'

Even at the distance he was at, he could see the pain in her eyes, and it felt like a knife cutting into his very soul. He hated to see her in any kind of pain, when she hurt, he hurt. He watched her suddenly started running off in the direction.

Miroku then knew why she was running, running to...him...

Turning sharply, he ran after her, his robes whipping around him.

Kagome ran faster, her heart pounding in her chest. She had to get to him before he got to Kikyou. Something was fueling her energy, was it her love for Inuyasha? Or her jealously of Kikyou? Her eyes then caught the flash of red and white blur that zoomed past her.

"Inuyasha!" His name only coming halfway out of her mouth before she started to run after him. 'He found out she's here...there's no way I will be able to catch him, but I've got to get to him anyway.'

Memories of past times flooding her, all the times Inuyasha told her she would never amount to Kikyou, all the times he expected of her to be like his past love,

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Tears began to burn in her eyes as she dashed through the forest. Branches and roots reaching out around her to scratch or trip her up. Wanting her to stop a futile chase, but Kagome was not about to give up.

[Chorus:]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Her mind was racing full of past happenings. She remembered when she had to witness Kikyou and Inuyasha kiss. It was as crystal clear in her mind as it was the night it happened. All the things she would rather throw away than remember were hitting her full force.

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
An' every second I waste is more than I can take

Something snapped inside of her, and with a burst of energy she flew through the forest at a new speed she never knew she had. She could see Inuyasha way ahead of her. She took another step, knowing it maybe a mistake, but she couldn't waste time. Her heart was cracking as she ran, and she needed to see Inuyasha before she broke completely, even if Kikyou was with him.

[Chorus: Repeat]  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

Tears streaked down her creamy cheeks, her chest was burning from running so fast for so long. The muscles in her stomach on the verge cramping, but Kagome continued on, forcing her body to keep running. Her vision was a complete blur as she hit the ground hard on her hands and knees.

"Ow!" Kagome cried out, pain ringing throughout her small body. She sat on the ground, rubbing her ankle. 'I think I sprained it...but...I need to get to Inuyasha...I need to...' Kagome tried to get to her feet a few times before succeeding. She kept herself up by holding onto the trunk of a tree.

Kagome continued, this time hobbling on her hurt ankle, but the pain in her heart was much greater than the pain in her physical body. Before she had fallen, Kagome had seen the blur that was Inuyasha stop somewhere nearby. Her ears heard soft muted voices, and she knew that she had found them. The pain in her ankle was now nothing but a numb tingling sensation.

[Chorus: Repeat]  
  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be (x2)

Kagome stumbled into the small sheltered clearing, her eyes meeting the scene of Kikyou and Inuyasha in a loving embrace, sharing a kiss. Strangely, Kagome wasn't sad, she was angry.

Storming over to Inuyasha who had yet to notice her presence, she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from Kikyou. Inuyasha was shocked ready to attack the person who dare touch him, he stopped in mid movement. "K-Kagome?"

"Yes, it's me Inuyasha."

"Incarnate, what are you doing here?" Kikyou hissed.

Kagome ignored her, and raised her hand and slapped Inuyasha, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. "You insensitive bastard!" Tears flowed freely down her face. Kagome tried to calm herself before she said more.

Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to say shocked into silence. Unconsciously raising his hand to touch his burning cheek. Minutes passed before he regained control off his body. "You bitch! You hit me!"

"Of course I did! You deserved it! Inuyasha...I..." She was cut off by the sharp smack against her delicate face. Inuyasha had hit her back! His claws had cut her skin, and a trickle of blood ran down the side of her face.

"In-u-yasha?" Kagome stuttered, not believing what had just happened. Her hands raising to her face to reveal blood...her blood.

"Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He reached out to her.

Kagome backed away shaking her head. 'He hit me...' She moved faster as Inuyasha followed her. "No!" She cried out, finally snapping and taking off back into the forest. Her cry echoed through the dense forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her but did not follow. Kikyou who had witnessed everything did nothing but smirk.

"Seems as if my incarnate cannot handle the love we share, ne Inuyasha-kun?" Cruel amusement danced in her cold eyes.

Kagome ran for about five minutes once she was sure Inuyasha did not follow her. 'He hit me...maybe I deserved it for hitting him...but...' Fresh tears rained from stormy Grey/blue orbs that were her eyes.

She walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours before she ran into something firm and broad. She sighed. "Damn trees..." She grumbled. 'Wait...trees don't breathe...' Kagome looked up to meet deep violet eyes. "Mir-oku?" Her voice was soft.

Miroku looked down at the young girl. His hand touched her face, examining the cuts on her face and the tear marks that ran down her face. "What happened Kagome?"

She couldn't help herself; she cracked and broke down into sobs. "Inuyasha...Kikyou..." She managed to choke through her tears. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, wanting to give her comfort. He whispered soothing words in her ear.

'How I want to hold you like this forever.' The monk thought as he stroked Kagome's hair, the motion seeming to help. He felt Kagome's weight shift as she leaned against him. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

Bending, he hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up. 'She's so light...' Turning, Miroku headed back towards the village.


	2. It Begins

Taking step by step, Miroku took his time getting back to the village. His thoughts centered on the young beauty he held so close.

'Her hair is really as soft as it looks.' A stray thought popped into his head as her hair caressed his arm.

His eyes wandering up and down her body, stopping at the cuts on her cheek. 'There cuts have something to do with her breakdown.'

Since Miroku had met Kagome and Inuyasha, and learned of Inuyasha's love for Kikyou, Kagome had always been strong. Always cheerful, even supporting Inuyasha the time Kikyou was kidnapped.

Yet Miroku could see past her emotional barrier, straight into the breaking heart of a young girl. With him being a monk, he could just about taste the many emotions that poured off of her.

They seemed to leak into his very own soul like tight chains that were slowly wrapping around him, squeezing the life out of him. And the key to the chains lay in the hands of Kagome, who knew nothing of what was happening in front of her own eyes.

Miroku let out something that could be heard as a grunt/groan as Kagome shifted in his arms, unconsciously rubbing her body against his. Not only did she affect his soul; she affected his body. Just a gentle brush against her sent shock waves throughout his being.

And her scent was so...he didn't have the words to describe the way her scent was. Even with his human senses, he could make out her scent upon dozens of others. It was that of a fresh rainfall and the ripened juices of the many fruits that grew in the forest. A few he could discern such as sweet melons, apples, and pears. The others were a mystery to him.

Miroku leaned down close to Kagome, and took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. A calming sensation settled within him, and that's what he needed to keep his emotions under the surface.

Sango looked up from her meditation as the wind shifted around her. 'Miroku's back.' She thought rising to her feet, swinging Hiraikotsu on her back in the process.

Her long ponytail fluttered behind her as she made her way back to Kaede's hut to see Miroku carrying Kagome. Sango, at first glance, thought Kagome conscious and letting Miroku carry her and her jealously sparked.

Sango had always harbored feelings against Kagome, even though they were like sisters. She couldn't help herself, even if the feeling was small. She was jealous of Kagome, how innocent she was. Never having to have suffered through so much pain.

Never having to feel the disgusting way a sword sliced through flesh, spilling precious life-blood. Never having to watch her own father and comrades die at the very hands of her younger brother.

Sango blinked rapidly feeling tears form in her eyes. She shook her head and took another look at Kagome to see that she was indeed sleeping. She jogged up to Miroku.

"What happened?" Asked the taijiya.

"I do not really know. I found Kagome and she broke down, mumbling something about Inuyasha and Kikyou." The monk replied, stepping into the hut, and laying Kagome down on a mat in a corner.

'Uh oh.' Sango said to herself. 'That means she saw them together...poor Kagome.' Her once jealous thoughts turned into sympathy for the girl as she thought of how Inuyasha was toying with her heart. Having one foot out the door, and the other in. She just didn't understand why Inuyasha couldn't just pick Kagome, a living breathing being that would love him till the end of time, over a dead corpse that only wished to see him burn in hell with her.

Her hand formed a fist, as she grew angry from the thought. Taking a breath, she tried to calm herself, and sat down near Kagome. "Where did these cuts come from?"

"I'm not sure, they look more like claw marks than cuts," Pondered Miroku, who was now leaning against the wall.

"You don't think that Inuyasha..." Sango trailed off.

Miroku's brow drew together and his teeth gritting together. The very thought of Inuyasha hitting Kagome made his blood boil.

Sango watched as Miroku became tense, and saw him shiver. "M-miroku?" She let out a silently gasp when Miroku turned towards her, the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

"I am fine Sango." He forced himself to relax, his rage struggling to gain control of his body. His emotions pushing at the thin surface they were trapped under, crying out to be known, but Miroku would die first than let it out, the fear of rejection pushing him into secrecy.

He glanced at Kagome, her lithe form still; the only sign that she was still with the living was the rise and fall of her chest. He felt eyes upon him, and looked up only to lock eyes with warm chocolate brown ones.

Sango could feel Miroku's internal struggle and wondered what he was fighting against. She watched as his eyes went to Kagome, and her jealous flared once again. 'Why is he watching her like that?' Her eyes shifted back to him, and she blinked as he locked eyes with her.

She could lose herself in those beautiful violet depths, but she couldn't. Sango could see something in his eyes yet she was not sure what it was. Feeling very uncomfortable, she broke eye contact and traded for looking at her hands as a silence settled between the two.

"Where is Shippou, and Kaede-baabaa?" Miroku broke the silence.

"They went to a nearby village to help rebuild after a fire that broken out a week ago." Told Sango, as she twiddled her fingers for something to do.

There was that strange silence again; footsteps caught both of their attention as their eyes went to the doorway as Inuyasha entered the hut.

He got glares from two pair of anger eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped, returning their glares.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Sango started, cutting Miroku off before he even got a chance to open his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"The cuts on her face!"

Inuyasha blinked, and looked at Kagome who was stirring slightly. His golden eyes stopped at her cheek, seeing the marks he had made. He watched as Kagome sat up, her blue/Grey eyes unfocused as she looked around. They stopped on him as her sense sharpened.

The familiar smell of salt assaulted his nose. "Kagome...Naku na..." He took a few steps towards her, and she only backed up, her back hitting the hut wall.

"Don't come any closer to me Inuyasha!"

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, just leave her alone," Came Miroku's calm voice.

"Feh," He took another step towards Kagome. She stood to her feet with a struggle, the pain in her ankle returning full force. She winced at the pain.

She watched as Inuyasha came closer to her, but Sango blocked his way. "You heard Inuyasha! Leave her alone!"

Inuyasha grumbled, but backed away, his eyes locking with Kagome's. He could see sadness in her eyes, and fear. 'She has never feared me...why now?'

A strange cloud settled over the unsuspecting village, as the day changed drastically, the sun that was once shining brightly was now a gray dull circle in the sky. This did not go unnoticed by the group.

"I sense a dark presence has settled." Miroku stood his staff in hand.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "The villagers are talking." He walked out of the hut, his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga, ready anything that might happen to be through at him.

The others soon followed.

Standing in the middle of a now deserted road stood a figure. Dressed in all back this person was the clothes tattered and torn in nothing more than rags, but they showed nothing. A dark face was hidden in the mask it wore, only showing a smile.

"You four have trouble amongst thee, ne?" The sound of woman's voice asked. It was rough, and dry sounding, as if it lacked moisture.

"Just who the hell are you!" Inuyasha barked.

The supposed woman cackled and put her hands together and began chanting a spell. "You will sleep now, you will sleep..."

"She putting a spell on us!" Miroku stated the obvious, and fished in his robes for a scroll to protect them, but he was becoming weak as the spell began to take affect.

Inuyasha growled, as he leapt at the figure, only to drop back down to the ground. 'I can't move...' He struggled to stand but did not have the strength as his eyes became heavy and he slipped into blackness.

"Ha ha..." Laughed the figure, its eye glowing in amusement.

E

N

D

Yay! Another chappie down. I would like to thank all of my reviewers! And shame to those who read and do not review.

Anyways, I will update soon. Remember, the more you review the faster I update! So please review!

Ja ne!

Glossary:

Naku na- Don't cry

Ne- A Japanese tag along is used for common questions like isn't it, and phrases like that, that follow after the sentence at the end.


End file.
